staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
20 Listopada 2001
06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości: 6:05, 6:30, 7:00, 7:25 07:30 Telezakupy 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08:25 Kawa czy herbata 08:45 Stinky i Jake; serial anim.prod.angielskiej 09:10 Jedyneczka 09:45 Bajeczki Jedyneczki 09:50 Mysia; serial anim.prod angielskiej 10:00 Zdarzyło się jutro; odc.14; serial prod.USA 10:50 Telezakupy 11:10 Życie i śmierć:Etyka w medycynie 21.wieku; odc.3-Przeszczepy-dar życia cz.1; serial dok.prod.japońskiej 11:40 Unterwegs mit Susanne; odc.1/16; nauka języka niemieckiego 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 W drodze do Unii 12:45 Klan; odc.519; telenowela TVP; powt. 13:15 Dom Muratora 13:35 Telezakupy 13:50 Kulisy wojska 14:25 Katalog zabytków; Wieluń-kościół Bernardynek 14:30 Ucieczka z Montelupich; film dok.Marka Wortmana 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Kwadrat 15:35 Kulisy PRL-u; Prymas Tysiąclecia 16:05 Rower Błażeja 16:30 Moda na sukces; odc.1492; serial prod.USA 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Klan; odc.520; telenowela TVP 18:05 Zwyczajni-niezwyczajni 19:00 Wieczorynka; Listonosz Pat i jego kot; serial anim.prod.angielskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:57 Sport 20:03 Pogoda 20:10 J.A.G Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze; odc.11; serial prod.USA 21:00 Czas na dokument; Serce z węgla; odc.11; telenowela dok.Jerzego Morawskiego 21:35 Forum; program publicystyczny25 011 opcja 1,0-700 25 012 opcja 2 22:20 Wrzuć Jedynkę 22:30 Monitor Wiadomości 22:55 Sportowy flesz 23:05 Plus minus - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:35 Jakoś leci; Still Breathing; 1996 film fab.prod.USA 01:20 Zakończenie programu 06.55 Wyprawa z National Geographic - film dokumentalny 07.50 Studio urody - magazyn 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 W labiryncie (31): Rocznica - serial obyczajowy, Polska 09.05 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski (34) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy/Włochy/Austria 09.55 Ziemia - ostatnie starcie (ost.) - serial, USA 10.45 Znaki czasu - magazyn 11.05 Morten Korch - Nad Spokojną Wodą (5): Klątwa z młyna - serial obyczajowy, Dania 11.35 Na granicy życia i śmierci (10/13): Bezlitosny czas - serial dokumentalny, Wlk. Brytania 12.00 Święta wojna: Euro Bercik - serial komediowy, Polska 12.30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Francuski smak - magazyn kulinarny 13.00 Panorama 13.10 Ich pięcioro (115) - serial 13.55 Ponad czasem (13/39) - serial 14.25 30 ton! Lista, lista - lista przebojów 14.50 Krajobraz Polski: Wpływ obcych kultur na krajobraz Polski - magazyn 15.10 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 15.40 Program lokalny 16.00 Panorama 16.20 Prognoza pogody 16.25 Złotopolscy (363): Odrzucony - telenowela, Polska 16.55 Na dobre i na złe (78): Niepokój serca - serial obyczajowy, Polska 17.50 Program lokalny 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.30 Ogród sztuk - mag. kulturalny 20.00 M JAK MIŁOŚĆ (21) - serial 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport telegram 21.30 Prognoza pogody 21.35 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22.35 Wieczór filmowy - Kocham kino: ANNA I WILKI - dramat obyczajowy, Hiszpania 00.20 Wieczór artystyczny: Mediaschool 2001- reportaż 01.25 Syberiada cz. 2 - film fab., ZSRR 03.40 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 7.00 Anatol - serial animowany dla dzieci 7.30 Przygody Oggy' ego - serial animowany 8.02 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 8.15 Architektura Warszawy 8.30 Za wszelką cenę 9.30 Piknik - język francuski dla początkujących 10.00 Zdarzyło się jutro - film fabularny 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Pani Ambasador - serial fab. 12.05 To jest temat 12.20 Serial dokumentalny 13.15 Kabaret 14.05 Klan 15.00 Tajemnicze Archiwum Shelby Woo 15.25 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.30 Architektura Warszawy 15.40 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 16.00 Rozmowa dnia 16.15 Wojenne dni Warszawy 16.30 Siódme niebo - serial fab. 17.15 Gość WOT 17.30 Studio reportażu 17.45 5 minut o ... 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Muzyka łączy pokolenia? 18.40 Saga rodów 19.00 Barokowe przeboje w Wilanowie 20.00 Muzyka i taniec baroku 20.30 Telekurier 21.00 Muppet show, czyli pokaz gwiazd 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.45 Rozmowa dnia 22.00 To jest temat 22.15 Arnold Schwarzenegger: Bohater Hollywood - film dok. 23.10 Film D'amore - włoski film fabularny 0.40 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Pokemon (93) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 07.25 Power Rangers (79) - serial fantastyczny, USA 07.50 Air America (16) - serial sensacyjny, USA 08.45 Roswell: W kręgu tajemnic (34) - serial SF, USA 09.35 Cud miłości (145) - telenow. 10.30 Po prostu miłość (79) - serial obyczajowy, Brazylia 11.30 Apetyt na miłość - program rozrywkowy 12.00 Czułość i kłamstwa (101) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 12.30 Chciwość. czyli żądza pieniądza - teleturniej 13.25 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 14.20 Graczykowle - czyli Buła i spóła (65): Dzidziuś - serial komediowy 14.50 Power Rangers (80) - serial fantastyczny, USA 15.15 Pokemon (94) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 15.40 Fundacja Polsat 15.45 Informacje 16.10 Xena, wojównicza księżniczka (133) - serial przygodowy. USA 17.05 Czułość i kłamstwa (102) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 17.35 Cud miłości (146) - telenow. 18.30 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Sport i prognoza pogody 19.10 Dziki księżyc (116) - telenow. 20.05 ADAM I EWA (163) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 20.35 Rodzina zastępcza - serial kom. 21.05 MICHAEL - komedia romantyczna, USA 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 23.05 Era biznesu 23.10 Informacje 23.25 Sport i prognoza pogody 23.35 Komentarz gospodarczy 23.55 Skrót Ligi Mistrzów 01.00 Na każdy temat - talk show 02.00 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 05.45 Kropka nad i - program public. 06.00 Miłość i przeznaczenie (5/75) - telenowela, Meksyk 06.45 Telesklep 07.00 Cena miłości (20/95) - telenowela, Meksyk 07.50 Inspektor Gadget (24/86) - serial animowany 08.15 Przygody Kuby Guzika (42/52) - serial animowany 08.40 Łebski Harry (60/86) - serial animowany 09.05 Denis rozrabiaka (20/78) - serial animowany 09.30 Telesklep 10.30 Big Brother - reality show 11.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.10 Super Wizjer TVN - magazyn 12.40 Inspektor Gadget (24/86) - serial animowany 13.05 Przygody Kuby Guzika (42/52) - serial animowany 13.30 Łebski Harry (60/86) - serial animowany 13.55 Denls rozrabiaka (20/78) - serial animowany 14.20 Beverly Hills 90210 (56) - serial obyczajowy, USA 15.15 Milionerzy - teleturniej (powt.) 16.00 TVN Fakty 16.15 Pogoda 16.20 Virginia (96) - telenowela 17.15 Big Brother: W cztery oczy - reality show 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Kropka nad i - program public. 19.45 Sport 19.50 Pogoda 20.00 Big Brother - reality show 20.45 DZIEWCZYNA DO TOWARZYSTWA - film sensacyjny, USA 1996 (110 min) 22.35 Na ratunek - serial dokumentalny 23.05 TVN Fakty 23.15 DREW CAREY SHOW (22/26) - serial komediowy, USA 23.45 Big Brother: Extra - reality show 00.30 Tenbit.pl - magazyn internetowy 01.30 Super Wizjer TVN - magazyn 02.00 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 06.30 Supergol - magazyn piłkarski 07.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muz. 07.50 Eek!stravaganza (61) - serial animowany. USA 08.20 Alvaro (11) - serial obyczajowy. Brazylia 09.20 Łysi i Blondynki - reality show 10.20 Kameleon (6) - serial sensacyjny, USA 11.20 Podwójna gra (10) - serial przygodowy, USA 12.20 Star Trek: Voyager (36) - serial SF. USA 13.15 Supergol - magazyn piłkarski 13.45 Strefa P - program muzyczny 14.20 Loch i smoki (27) - serial animowany 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.35 Grace w opałach (31) - serial komediowy, USA 16.00 Alvaro (12) - serial obyczajowy, Brazylia 17.00 Kolorowy dom 2 (14) - serial komediowy. USA 1998 (25 min) 17.30 HOT CHAT 2001 - pr. public. 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Łysi i Blondynki - reality show 19.00 Akcja nad Berlinem (9) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 20.00 BIEG PO SZMAL (12) - serial komediowy. USA 1996 20.35 Mecz piłki nożnej 21.30 Dziennik 21.45 Mecz piłki nożnej 22.45 Łysi i Blondynki - reality show 23.45 PASKUDNA ŚMIERĆ - dramat kryminalny, Niemcy 01.40 X Laski- program rozrywkowy 02.10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03.10 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn muzyczny 03.45 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Teledyski 07.15 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dragon Bali GT. Łowca dusz, Wojowniczki z krainy marzeń - filmy animowane 09.35 Teleshopping 10.10 Maria Emilia (36) - telenowela, Meksyk 11.00 Izabella (37) - telenowela, Peru 11.50 Śmiej się razem z nami - program rozrywkowy 12.15 Teleshopping 13.20 Maria Emilia (37) - telenowela, Meksyk 14.10 Nie z tego świata (56) - serial komediowy, USA 14.35 Czy boisz się ciemności? (55) - serial dla młodzieży, Kanada 15.05 Gra w przeboje - teleturniej muzyczny 15.35 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dr Slump, Łowca dusz, Wojowniczki z krainy marzeń, Dragon Ball GT - filmy animowane 18.00 Czy boisz się ciemności? (56) - serial dla młodzieży, Kanada 18.30 Żar tropików (57) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 19.30 Nie z tego świata (57) - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Niebezpieczna gra - thriller, USA 21.45 Tiger Street - film sensacyjny, USA 23.20 Żar tropików (57) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 00.20 Niebezpieczna gra - thriller, USA 01.50 Tiger Street - film sensacyjny, USA 03.10 Teleshopping left|thumb|80x80px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości:6.05,6.30,7.00,7.25 07:30 Gość Jedynki; powt. 07:45 Kawa czy herbata 08:00 Wiadomości 08:15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08:25 Kawa czy herbata 08:40 Klan; odc. 511; telenowela TVP 09:05 Dzieci dzieciom; program dla dzieci; powt. 09:20 Kolorowe nutki; program muzyczny dla dzieci 09:30 Zabawy językiem polskim; odc. 8; teleturniej językowy; powt. 10:00 Sława i chwała; odc. 7 /7/ - Równina; 1997 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Kazimierz Kutz; wyk: Joanna Szczepkowska, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Michał Żebrowski, Piotr Adamczyk; powt. 10:55 Ze sztuką na ty; Ostatnie zdjęcia; film dokumentalny Andrzeja Brzozowskiego; powt. 11:40 Ze sztuką na ty; Album tatrzańskie Ignacego Jana Paderewskiego; powt. 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Spotkania z tradycją; Mistrz i uczeń; reportaż Magdaleny Makaruk; powt. 12:40 Konwencje teatralne; odc. 8 - Powrót do korzeni; program Marii Nockowskiej 13:10 Klan; odc. 511; telenowela TVP; powt. 13:35 Sportowy tydzień; program pod redakcją Krzysztofa Miklasa; powt. 14:25 Tam, gdzie święte sosny; reportaż Beaty Hyży - Czołpińskiej 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; Jak się nazywasz?; program prof. Jana Miodka i Władysława Tomasza Stecewicza; powt. 15:25 Benefis Andrzeja Grabowskiego - cz.II 16:15 Kariera w amerykańskim stylu; reportaż Mariana Kutiaka 16:40 20-lecie śmierci ks. biskupa Jana Niewieczerzała; reportaż Anity Ostaszewskiej 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:30 Dzieci dzieciom; program dla dzieci; powt. 17:45 Awantura o Basię; odc. 10 /12/ - Rzecz o niezwykłej wyprawie; 1996 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk: Agatka Marciniak, Maria Kaniewska, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Anna Seniuk 18:10 Południk 19-ty; Rzeki jak ludzie; magazyn geograficzno - podróżniczy dla dzieci 18:35 Klan; odc. 511; telenowela TVP; reż: Paweł Karpiński; powt. 19:00 Wieści polonijne 19:15 Dobranocka; Reksio; odc. 38 - Reksio strażak; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Pogoda 19:57 Sport 20:00 Sukces; odc. 33 /36/; 2000 serial TVP; reż: Andrzej Kostenko; wyk: Dorota Deląg, Piotr Machalica, Andrzej Pieczyński, Marzena Trybała 20:30 Dalecy - Bliscy; program publicystyczny 21:00 Polaków portret własny; Raj na ziemi; program Waltera Chełstowskiego 21:25 Wieczór z Jagielskim 22:05 Anima; Krzysztof Raynoch; program Jerzego Armaty 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Sport-telegram 23:00 Spotkanie z literaturą; "...bo na cóż życie bez miłości... - Maria Pawlikowska-Jasnorzewska"; widowisko poetyckie Barbary Kuligowskiej 23:30 Słynne Uwertury Operowe; Feliks Nowowiejski - Legenda Bałtyku 23:45 Forum; program publicystyczny 00:30 Monitor Wiadomości 01:00 Wieści polonijne; powt. 01:15 Reksio; odc. 38 - Reksio strażak; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:55 Sport-telegram; powt. 01:59 Pogoda; powt. 02:00 Klan; odc. 511; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:30 Sukces; odc. 33 /36/; 2000 serial TVP; reż: Andrzej Kostenko; wyk: Dorota Deląg, Piotr Machalica, Andrzej Pieczyński, Marzena Trybała; powt. 02:55 Dalecy - Bliscy; program publicystyczny; powt. 03:25 Polaków portret własny; Raj na ziemi; program Waltera Chełstowskiego; powt. 03:55 Wieczór z Jagielskim; powt. 04:35 Anima; Krzysztof Raynoch; program Jerzego Armaty; powt. 05:00 Panorama; powt. 05:20 Sport-telegram; powt. 05:25 Tam, gdzie święte sosny; reportaż Beaty Hyży - Czołpińskiej; powt. 06:00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 7.30 Biznes Info - magazyn ekonomiczny 7.35 Telesklep 8.05 Remington Steel - serial sensacyjny USA 8.55 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial arimowany 9.20 Baśnie Braci Grimm - serial animowany 9.45 Byli sobie odkrywcy - serial animowany 10.15 Domek na prerii - serial przygodowy 11.10 Dotyk anioła - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Tajemniczy element - serial sensacyjny 12.50 Telesklep 13.55 Remington Steele - serial sensacyjny 14.45 Humory Waldemara Ogińskiego 15.15 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy 15.40 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial animowany 16.05 Baśnie braci Grimm - serial animowany 16.35 Byli sobie odkrywcy - serial animowany 17.05 Domek na prerii - serial przygodowy 17.55 M Kwadrat 18.30 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy 19.00 Dotyk anioła 19.45 Pytania Krzysztofa Skowrońskiego - program publicystyczny 20.00 Wydarzenia 20.20 Sport + Pogoda 20.30 Powrót Robin Hooda - film przyg. 22.25 Nietykalni - serial sensacyjny 23.15 Wydarzenia 23.25 Puenta dnia 23.30 M Kwadrat 0.00 Biznes Info - magazyn ekonomiczny 0.05 Powrót Robin Hooda - film obyczajowy 1.50 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 8.30 Wyścigi ciężarówek: Zawody pucharu świata 9.00 Przygoda 10.00 Bobsleje 11.00 Kolarstwo 12.30 Piłka nożna 14.00 Magazyn Watts 14.30 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje mistrzostw świata 17.30 Sporty ekstremalne 18.00 Skoki narciarskie 20.00 Piłka nożna 21.00 Boks 23.00 Wiadomości 23.15 Skoki narciarskie 1.15 Wiadomości 1.30 Zakończenie E! Entertainment 06.00 E! News (E! News) - magazyn kulturalny (25 min.) 06.25 Czas na... gwiazdę: Michael J.Fox i Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Time for a Star: Michael J. Fox and Atlantis: The Lost Empire) - wywiady z gwiazdami (80 min.) 07.45 Wkrótce premiera: Original Sin (Coming Attractions: Original Sin) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (25 min.) 08.10 Legendy kina: Michael Landon (Big Screen Legends: Michael Landon) - program dokumentalny (85 min.) 09.35 Hit dnia: Patricia Arquette; Nicolas Cage i The Family Man (Today's Special: Patricia Arquette, Nicolas Cage and The Family Man) - wywiady z gwiazdami (85 min.) 11.00 Tajemnice i skandale: Skandaliści Hollywood: Robert Mitchum i Harry Cohn (Mysteries and Scandals: Big Screen Scandalists: Robert Mitchum and Harry Cohn) - program dokumentalny (60 min.) 12.00 E! News (E! News) - magazyn kulturalny (25 min.) 12.25 Czas na... gwiazdę: Michael J.Fox i Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Time for a Star: Michael J. Fox and Atlantis: The Lost Empire) - wywiady z gwiazdami (80 min.) 13.45 Wkrótce premiera: Original Sin (Coming Attractions: Original Sin) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (25 min.) 14.10 Legendy kina: Michael Landon (Big Screen Legends: Michael Landon) - program dokumentalny (85 min.) 15.35 Hit dnia: Patricia Arquette; Nicolas Cage i The Family Man (Today's Special: Patricia Arquette, Nicolas Cage and The Family Man) - wywiady z gwiazdami (85 min.) 17.00 Tajemnice i skandale: Skandaliści Hollywood: Robert Mitchum i Harry Cohn (Mysteries and Scandals: Big Screen Scandalists: Robert Mitchum and Harry Cohn) - program dokumentalny (60 min.) 18.00 E! News (E! News) - magazyn kulturalny (25 min.) 18.25 Czas na relaks: Wild on... The Big Island (Time to Relax: Wild on the Big Island) - reportaż (80 min.) 19.45 Wkrótce premiera: Original Sin (Coming Attractions: Original Sin) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (25 min.) 20.10 Legendy kina: Miłości Marilyn Monroe (Big Screen Legends: The Many Lovers of Marilyn Monroe) - program dokumentalny (85 min.) 21.35 Hit dnia: Tonya Harding; Death in Aspen (Today's Special: Tonya Harding and Death in Aspen) - program dokumentalny (85 min.) 23.00 Tajemnice i skandale: ?piewające gwiazdy: Walter Scott i Florence Ballard (Mysteries and Scandals: Singing Stars: Walter Scott and Florence Ballard) - program dokumentalny (60 min.) 24.00 E! News (E! News) - magazyn kulturalny (25 min.) 24.25 Czas na relaks: Wild on... The Big Island (Time to Relax: Wild on the Big Island) - reportaż (80 min.) 01.45 Wkrótce premiera: Original Sin (Coming Attractions: Original Sin) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (25 min.) 02.10 Legendy kina: Miłości Marilyn Monroe (Big Screen Legends: The Many Lovers of Marilyn Monroe) - program dokumentalny (85 min.) 03.35 Hit dnia: Tonya Harding; Death in Aspen (Today's Special: Tonya Harding and Death in Aspen) - program dokumentalny (85 min.) 05.00 Tajemnice i skandale: ?piewające gwiazdy: Walter Scott i Florence Ballard (Mysteries and Scandals: Singing Stars: Walter Scott and Florence Ballard) - program dokumentalny (60 min.)